


Come Over

by Phanosaur



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, rated explicit for smut, there's also fluff, touches on dubious consent i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanosaur/pseuds/Phanosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the time when Dan was in uni and they decided to move in together. Dan has some issues. Phil is Phil. Angst, smut, fluff, it's all there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over

Dan was sitting alone on the bed  in his tiny university room. He had his computer on his lap, but he was staring not at the screen, but with blank eyes at the white-painted brick wall. He had been scrolling aimlessly down his tumblr dashboard for hours until he eventually just spaced out, leaving him in his current position. The lanky boy was abruptly snapped out of his apathy  by a rythmic vibrating from somewhere in his bed. He shook his head lightly and started raking through his sheets for his iphone. _Where the fuck are you?!_

“Hello?” He answered the phone after finally digging it up from under a pillow. His voice was a bit coarse, a result of him not having used it in at least 12+ hours. 

“Dan!”

“Phil?”

“Yes stupid, didn’t you look at your phone before answering it?” Phil’s voice was warm and Dan could tell he was smiling.

Dan explained, “I couldn’t find the damn phone, so when I finally did I just answered it. Why do beds eat iphones?” He heard Phil laugh softly at the other end of the line.

“So what’s up?” Dan asked, hoping Phil had something interesting or funny to tell him. Maybe he even wanted company. Dan would do anything to just hang out with Phil right now, though the reason they were not hanging out already was that Phil had made him go back to his uni room for a couple of days to revise for an upcoming exam.

“I think you’re done revising now. I need you to come over, Dan. Right now.” Phil said, in a feigned serious tone.

“Do I have to?” Whined Dan, playing along. “I’m having such a good time reading law books and feeling my soul slowly die.”

“Yes, it’s a life or death situation. I expect you at my door in 15 minutes, Daniel.”

Dan was about to ask what the situation might be when he heard the _beep_ which meant Phil had hung up on him. _Well okay then._ He glanced at the clock on his phone. He would have to run out to the bus stop within two minutes to catch the bus and make it to Phil’s apartment in time.

He rushed up from his messy bed and stepped over to the mirror on the wall. His hair was unwashed, but he didn’t have time to do anything about it. He pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny  jeans from the pile of clothes on the floor and changed to a t-shirt that was not smelly from being worn 48 hours straight.

Two girls looked up from their hushed conversation when they saw the tall boy run past them through the oh-so-charming windowless corridor of their uni hall. They rarely saw him, and even though he was a good looking lad, with his dimpled smile and his chocolate brown almond shaped eyes, he was just a bit too weird to be worth their attention. Besides, he was rarely even there and seemed to spend most of his time at some friend’s (or was it even a girlfriend’s) place.

Dan panted heavily as he paid the bus driver. _Damn it! Why can’t I run for 30 seconds without coughing blood? I really need to start exercizing._ These were thoughts that always came to him in times of physical strain, but they always left him shortly after and so he stayed ever unfit.

He walked down the bus aisle and sat down in an empty seat by the window. He picked up his phone and snapped a selfie. He sent it do Phil with the caption _On the bus!! You’d better have food, I’m starving._ Dan scrolled through his twitter for a few minutes before Phil replied with a photo of his small table, set for two people with a bottle of red wine and everything. _What the hell._ Dan smiled hesitantly to himself and decided not to reply, it felt silly since he was almost there now.

-

Phil stood in the bathroom fixing his hair in front of the big mirror when he heard the doorbell. He smiled at his reflection and walked out of the room to let Dan in.

“Daniel! You made it, oh happy day!” Exclaimed Phil dramatically when he opened the door and saw his best friend. He held out his arms and Dan actually went in for a hug. Phil was a bit surprised, but hugged him back.

“So what was the urgent situation?” Asked Dan and looked over Phil’s shoulder, as if he would see any clues in the hallway that indicated this was something more than a dinner for two as Phil’s photo reply had suggested.

“I was just tired of being alone. And I ordered pizza, it should be here any minute!”

Dan looked unamused and Phil expected him to complain. Though before Dan could say anything, the doorbell rang again.

“Pizza!” Phil looked at Dan and smiled with such enthusiasm that Dan couldn’t help but smile back and forgive him for making him rush to get there.

Pizza and red wine went together surprisingly well. Phil had only ordered one Pizza, which made Dan wonder just how spontaneous Phil’s decision to call him was.

“So how’s the revising going?” Phil took a big sip of wine and prepared for a rant.

“Fine I guess..” Replied Dan and looked down on his plate.

Phil raised his eyebrows. What was up with Dan? Was he finally giving up on his law studies? Should he encourage him to stay in university or let him drop out for the sake of his mental health? He stayed silent hoping Dan would continue, which he eventually did.

“I just.. I can’t-“ Dan felt his eyes tearing up when he recalled the hopelessness he had felt during the last two days of attempting  and failing to read and remember the content of his course material. He absolutely hated law.

“You want to drop out?” Phil asked him with a voice that was both comforting and concerned, but never judging.

Dan replied in a broken whisper, “Yes”  -and then he was crying.

They were tears of relief and disappointment, and he was glad Phil supported him. Phil didn’t say it straight out, but Dan heard the acceptance in his voice and saw it in his eyes.

Phil got up from his chair and knelt down beside Dan. He looked his friend in the eyes and took his hands.

“I promise I will help you get through this, Dan. We’ll get an apartment together and I will support you in any way I can. But promise me you will give it just one more try before giving up, okay? Just to make sure you won’t regret this decision.”

Dan thought about it for a moment. With Phil in the same house, encouraging and supporting him, maybe he could actually make it work? Either way, he was not for one second going to say no to an offer to move in with Phil, are you kidding? He couldn’t wait to move out of his prison cell of a dorm room.

“I promise.”

Phil stood up and placed a hand on Dan’s head and ruffled his hair.

“That’s the spirit! Now let’s take this wine and move to the sofa, I want to take advantage of your fragile state.” He looked at Dan to see the wide-eyed expression he wanted, before adding “-to finally beat you at Mario Kart!”

-

Phil lost against his friend, even in his beaten red-eyed state. Maybe it was because Dan barely tasted his wine, and Phil had already finished two glasses.

 After playing they decided to watch a movie, but about an hour into the film Phil noticed that Dan was barely awake in the sofa next to him. He reached for the remote and turned off the tv. The sudden silence and darkness woke Dan up and he turned his head to Phil, disoriented.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Phil didn’t even bother to ask if Dan wanted to stay over or take the night bus back to his dorm room; Dan always stayed over if it were up to him. Dan wandered straight to the only bedroom and Phil took a quick detour to the bathroom to brush his teeth before joining him. He opened the closet doors, pulled out a clean t-shirt and threw it in the general direction of the bed. It landed on Dan who was laying face-down across the bed.

Dan groaned and sat up to remove his own t-shirt and get into the one Phil apparently wanted him to borrow as a pyjama shirt. He looked down after putting it on. It was purple with yellow lightning bolts covering the front. He had worn it before. Then he pulled off his skinny-jeans and threw them on the floor together with his t-shirt and crawled under the covers.

Phil watched him change through the corner of his eye while changing into his own pyjamas. He liked looking at Dan’s slender figure, but he thought he was becoming worryingly skinny lately. _I’ll make sure to feed him properly when we live together,_ Phil thought as he  turned off the light and lay down in his side of the bed. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them actually living together.

He wondered if Dan would want to spoon tonight. Sometimes when they slept in the same bed they would cuddle or kiss or occationally do even more. So far the latter had only happened a couple of times when they were both drunk. Ever since they met last year there had been a chemistry between them, but they never really called themselves a couple. They were as close as friends can be, but they could just not be together in that way. Maybe they just weren’t ready yet. Or maybe their friendship was just too important. So for now the physical part of their relationship was hidden away and usually out of sight and mind until whatever happened in Phil’s bed happened.

Dan thought he was exhausted, but as soon as he was comfortable and ready to sleep he felt his brain wake up and he became aware of every scent and sound in the dark room. _Great. Are you not even going to let me sleep after all you’ve put me through? Stupid Brain._ Dan heard Phil moving beside him. He was going in for a spooning position it seemed. Dan shuffled back and met Phil halfway. He felt Phil’s breath on his neck as he spoke softly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah..  I’m just not tired suddenly.”

Phil slid his arm over Dan’s side and placed his hand on his chest.

“Same. My mind is just full of all kinds of stuff.”

“What kind of stuff would that be?” Asked Dan, who noticed a suggestive tone in Phil’s voice.

“Like, we are going to move in together. How weird and great is that?” Phil moved his hand down slightly and pulled Dan gently towards him so that whatever space might have been between them was eliminated.

“It’ll be like a sleepover every day”, he added, and his hand started slowly moving up and down between Dan’s chest and stomach.

Dan’s heart started pounding in his chest. This was definitely more than innocent cuddling, and he wasn’t going to complain. Maybe this was exactly what he needed to put his mind to rest. He tried to keep his voice steady when he replied.

“Phil, I stay over like ninety percent of the time anyway, it won’t exactly be a big ch- aaah”

Dan was interrupted by a kiss on his neck that made his whole body shiver and he instinctively tilted his head to the side to give Phil better access. Usually when someone touches his neck he cringes, but when Phil does it it’s like his whole neck turns into a freaking g-spot.

Phil was almost taken aback by Dan’s violent reaction to his kiss, but then he realized it was a positive one and he felt encouraged to continue.

“Remember when you gave me a hickey at the halloween party last year?” Said Phil between little kisses and bites.

“Uh-huh”

“Well I’m gonna give you your payback now, Dan. So don’t move.”

Phil rolled his victim over on his back and sat over him with one knee on either side of his hips. Dan hadn’t protested yet and he was indeed being very still so Phil leaned down and picked a spot just above Dan’s left clavicle and started sucking.

Dan couldn’t help but moan. His hands grabbed the sheets and he tried to be still, he really did, but with Phil basically hovering over his crotch all he wanted to do was buck his hips and find out if Phil was as hard as him.

After a minute or so Phil let go and sat up to admire his work. _Yup, that’s a hickey._

“There, now we’re even.”

Dan didn’t stop squirming though, and Phil quickly noticed why. As he had sat up he had lowered himself onto Dan’s crotch and only the fabric of their boxer-briefs and Phil’s Pyjama bottoms now separated Dan’s raging erection from Phil’s own. Phil hadn’t planned for this to be so lusty, he just wanted to play around for a bit to cheer Dan up. He couldn’t just leave Dan in this state though, so he got off Dan’s crotch, which made him let out a big _sigh_ , and carefully spread the younger man’s legs before positioning himself between them.

Dan was regaining his senses when he felt Phil’s hands on his crotch, pulling his pants down just enough to free his throbbing member. Dan’s eyes widened and he looked down to see Phil leaning over him.

“Phil..”

Phil looked up, his mouth already slightly open in anticipation of what was to come.

“Phil, you don’t have to. I-I can take care of it myself.”

“It’s okay Dan, I want to. Believe me.” Phil was concerned by the sudden reluctance from his bedmate. Was he misinterpreting something here? The last thing he wanted was to make Dan uncomfortable. So he waited for Dan to protest again, but he didn’t. _Guess I’m just paranoid,_ Phil thought as he looked down again and gently held dan’s erection in his hand as he took the head into his mouth.

“Phil! Ah! Phi-“

Phil felt Dan’s hands in his hair, grabbing out of lust he assumed.

“Phil-no” Dan finally got out in a broken voice.

Phil froze immediately. He had never heard Dan say no in bed before. He felt terror and shame rush through his body as he let go of Dan and sat back as quickly as he could and when Dan finally met his gaze Phil could see that he had tears in his eyes. _Fuck. Shit. Fuck._

“Dan I-“ Phil felt sick.

“I’m sorry I thought- I thought you were into it”, Phil begged.

“Well I wasn’t”, Said Dan quietly and looked embarrased, like it was he who had done something wrong.

“Or I guess I was, but- I don’t know.. It just felt wrong. I’m sorry..” Dan pulled the duvet over him and turned around so Phil could only see his back.

Phil wanted to tell him not to apologize, he wanted to hold him and say how sorry be was. But Dan clearly wanted to be left alone, so Phil stayed silent. He was so angry with himself, how could he let this happen? He had always been so good at reading Dan, and Dan never said no. Dan always wanted more.  Well, until now that is. _Fuck._

-

When Dan woke up he was alone in the bed. He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was one in the afternoon! _I guess having a breakdown makes you exhausted_ , thought Dan.  He felt a pang of guilt when he remembered what happened the night before. He had made Phil feel horrible bacause his own stupid brain was messing with him. How could he explain this to Phil?

He _was_ into what they were doing, but when he saw Phil doing those things to him he suddenly felt like he was using Phil. Like Phil didn’t _really_ like him and Dan had just made him think he did, and Dan should be ashamed for ruining Phil’s life by moving in with him and having him do sexual stuff with him. Dan knew that was probably not true. Phil adored him, didn’t he? But in that moment those thoughts just hit him so hard, and they felt so real he could feel it in his whole body.

They had done sexual things in the past, Dan contemplated, but he didn’t mind it then, did he? Then he realised a possibly important factor: he had always been more or less drunk during those times. _Stupid brain. I shouldn’t have to poison you for you to do what I want. Should’ve had more wine._

He got up and headed straight to the bathroom for a much needed shower. He kept thinking about how to explain it all to Phil, because he really had to. They never talked about bedroom business outside of, well, the bedroom, but this time even Dan knew he could not stay silent or Phil would never touch him again. He got dressed and looked in the mirror. He looked like crap, as usual, but he didn’t have the energy to dry and straighten his hair today. Phil’s hickey was bright pink and purple on his neck. He touched it absentmindedly for a moment before he gathered his courage and left the bathroom.

Dan expected to find Phil in the combined kitchen and living area, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Well I’m sure not leaving until you come back.” Dan said out loud, trying to sound stubborn but in reality he was terrified to leave and face the possibility of Phil deciding to let him go and never seeing him again.

-

 _Ugh why are the queues so long_?

Phil was standing in line at the nearest grocery store with a half-gallon of milk and a packet of eggs in his hands. He couldn’t stand just sitting around waiting for Dan to wake up, so he decided to make a really nice breakfast as a way to apologize for last night. A really nice breakfast is of course pancakes, but he didn’t have eggs or milk so ran to the shop, praying Dan wouldn’t wake up before he got home again. He had probably been away for over half an hour by now, and he deemed his decision a stupid one.

When he finally got home, panting from running all the way from the shop, he knew right away that his mission had failed: Dan was already awake. Even before he opened the door he could smell the scent of shower gel and shampoo coming out of the flat. He hesitated for a moment but there was no use in standing there waiting for Dan to leave, so he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Dan?” Phil called out as soon as he entered.

Dan appeared from the kitchen area and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Phil.

“You were going to make pancakes, weren’t you?” Dan asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“And I didn’t have eggs. Or milk. Sorry for disappearing!”

Phil studied Dan’s expression to try to figure out if he was angry with him or not. There was something not-happy about him, but it didn’t seem to be fear or anger with Phil. Dan turned around and went back to the kitchen urging Phil to follow him.

“Come on, Pancakes. I made coffee.”

They sat down at the small table and Phil could sense that something new was going to happen. They were going to “talk about last night”.

“So..” They both said at the same time.

“I’m sorry, Dan! I don’t know what came over me!” Said Phil before Dan could say anything more.

“No, Phil. You see, it’s all my fault.” He knew Phil would protest that statement, so he quickly continued.

“I got weird thoughts. My brain convinced me that I was taking advantage of you! So I couldn’t let you continue.”

Phil was confused. Dan taking advantage of him? Any sane person would look at them and assume it was the other way around. And if Dan was actually talking advantage of him, he would’t exactly bring it up like that, would he?

“Look, I know it sounds weird and it is. I can’t explain it. I just feel like an imposter sometimes. Like you shouldn’t really like me..” Dan was starting to lose it. He wished Phil would say something.

Phil spoke after a few more seconds of silence.

“Look, Dan. You’re not an imposter. You have been honest with me since day one. I know all your flaws and issues and I still love you! Nothing you do could change that! Please understand, you don’t have to be afraid, and you don’t have to worry about me. I know what I’m doing, believe me!” Phil stood up from his chair and looked at Dan with utter confidence and determination.

Dan felt so relieved. Even though he knew at some level that his bad thoughts were irrational, to hear Phil totally smash them felt really good. Of course he wasn’t fooling Phil, Phil was unfoolable when it came to Dan. Phil knew more about Dan than his own family did for christ sake. Dan’s whole body was shaking but he managed to get on his feet and Phil caught him in a tight embrace.

“Thank you”, Dan whispered. “I needed that.”

“You’re welcome, stupid. Now let’s make some pancakes, I’m starving!”

-

It only took a few weeks for Phil to find a new flat for them to move into. They settled for one in the same apartment complex as the one Phil currently lived in. It was cheap and had an amazing view since it was a corner apartment. It had two bedrooms, unlike the current flat, but that’s what they wanted. For Youtube reasons it would be really impractical to only have one bedroom. They still hadn’t decided who would officially live in their bedroom, which was the bigger of the two and had its own bathroom and shower.

“I like your bed”, said Dan. “It’s more comfy than mine, so I vote we make it your bedroom. I’m already used to sleeping among your furniture too, so that won’t be a problem for me.”

They were sitting in the partially empty flat, on a pair of chairs that would later go out on the balcony along with a matching table.

“Yeah, you have a point. We could just say I got the bigger bedroom because I have the most subscribers!” They both laughed.

Sure, it was kind of bothersome to have to think of the Youtube part of their lives all the time, but that’s what pays for the flat after all. And when the cameras were off they could do whatever they wanted. And they did.

 Dan also liked the thought of getting to decorate his “bedroom” and spend evenings there studying or filming and editing videos, while knowing Phil is just on the other side of the wall. He thought about going to Phil’’s room in the evening and how it would still kind of feel like a sleepover, just like Phil had said that night. _That night._ Phil had been very careful with him since then, and the least innocent thing they had done was kissing goodnight. Dan had also spent more time in his uni room, packing and attempting to revise. He wanted to keep his promise to Phil about giving uni one more chance.

Even though the flat was mostly empty, today was the day they had moved their beds. Dan had actually bought a brand new one, but since he mostly bought it as a prop he didn’t even think to try it out before buying it. And so it turned out to be quite uncomfortable compared to Phil’s bed.  They hadn’t openly decided to keep sleeping in the same bed, but Phil never protested when Dan hinted at it so he didn’t seem to mind.

They continued to discuss various domestic issues and writing shopping lists for kitchen utensils and cleaning supplies as the sun started to set outside. They were rudely interrupted by a loud rumbling noise coming from Dan’s stomach. Phil reacted as if Dan was suddenly a starving baby bird crying for food.

“Oh dear, I totally forgot dinner. I’m so sorry Dan, I’ll make something right away!”

“I’m not your guest anymore, Phil. I can make my own food you know. Besides, the fridge is empty, isn’t it?”

Phil opened the fridge door and it was indeed empty. He thought for a moment and then said,

“Let’s eat out tonight, to celebrate us moving in!”

“Sounds good to me!”

Hungry as they both were, they were ready and out of the flat within ten minutes.

-

They continued to talk about the flat over dinner and when they finally got home they had as good as emptied the subject. They hadn’t disagreed on a single issue.

Phil was very happy and quite tired from the long day. This was going to be their first night in the flat, he realized. Should they make it “special” or just go to bed? Phil didn’t want to do anything to make Dan uncomfortable on their first night as flatmates, but he knew Dan would want to sleep in Phil’s bed. It must have been at least a week since they last slept in the same bed, Phil thought. He missed it, no doubt.  He thought about what might happen in bed tonight and he felt a familiar wave of lust wash though him. _Control yourself, Phil._

Dan had disappeared into the hallway bathroom, so Phil took the ensuite one. He had brushed his teeth and now stood in front of the shower, considering getting in and “taking care” of himself before getting into bed with Dan. Before he could come to a decision Dan called him from the other room and he stepped out to see his new flatmate already in bed. He was shirtless.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Dan laughed. “You knew I’d sleep in here.”

“Right. Of course.” Phil walked up to the bed, hoping his revived erection didn’t show through his pyjama bottoms. It probably did, since he was not wearing anything under.

“Well, goodnight I guess”, said Phil reluctantly after getting into bed.

“Goodnight.”

After about 30 seconds Dan was by Phil’s side, staring into his eyes. Phil stared back.

“What?” he finally asked, slightly annoyed.

“Phil..”

“Yes?”

Instead of replying Dan simply slid his hand under the duvet and placed it on Phil’s crotch.

Phil’s first thought was _Damn, he saw it._ His second thought was _Damn, this is hot._ And his third thought he said out loud, “Damn it.”

Phil grabbed Dan’s face and kissed him hungrily. Dan’s hand was now pawing him through his pants. _Oh god._ He was definitely pleasantly surprised by Dan’s initiative. Had he gotten over his insecurities and intrusive thoughts? Phil truly hoped so, because he’d rather not have to stop in the middle of this.

He let go of Dan’s face and started working his way down his jaw and neck. Dan rolled over on his back to let Phil do whatever he wanted with him. He kept his hand on Phil’s crotch though, now grabbing at his erection through the soft fabric. Phil let out a small moan and continued to explore Dan’s neck with his mouth. He found the spot where he had given Dan the hickey a few weeks ago, and he kissed it gently. He moved his hands over Dan’s naked chest and down over his stomach slowly

Dan tried to concentrate on what his hand was doing but it was hard.  He moved his right hand from where it was grabbing Phil’s t-shirt and moved it to his own aching member. He could now pleasure himself and Phil at the same time. He decided his pants were just in the way so he kicked them off and thus lay completely naked before Phil. He didn’t care. He did however care that Phil was still fully covered.

“Mmmh- take them off” he managed to say between gasps and moans; Phil had made his way to his nipples.

Barely breaking contact with Dan’s hard nipple, Phil pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. He felt Dan letting go of him and use his hand to pull at Phil’s pyjama bottoms. He got the hint and stopped what he was doing to pull off the rest of his clothes. Phil wanted to feel Dan’s nakedness against his own, so he placed himself on top of Dan, only slightly propped up on his elbows. He started kissing Dan on the mouth again, and Dan relaxed into it.

Dan put his arms around Phil and ran his fingers across his back, scratching it slightly here and there with his fingernails. Their erections were rubbing against each other and they both started moving their hips instictively, grinding in a slow rhythm while still making out.

The friction felt good, but it wasn’t enough so Dan took one hand off of Phil’s back and used it to hold their cocks together. Phil’s grinding became increasingly desperate and in a whimper he said the words Dan had hoped he would hear tonight.

“I- I want to be inside you.”

Dan let go of himself and Phil and tried to reach for the bedside table.

“What are you doing, Dan?”

“There’s lube-”

“No there isn’t?”

“Yes there is, I put it there earlier!”

Phil chuckled. Dan had actually smuggled lube into his bedside table. _Cheeky._ He was in a better position to reach the drawer so he grabbed the small bottle and held it up to Dan.

“I presume this is a yes then?” Asked Phil hopefully. He wanted a clear answer from Dan before he went ahead and did anything this time.

“Yes! Fuck- yes!”

Dan laid back and watched Phil as he covered both their cocks in lube and gave them a few strokes, getting lube all over his hand. Phil then sat back slightly and started working Dan’s entrance with his wet fingers. It didn’t take long before Dan was practically begging Phil to get inside him, but Phil let him beg because he wanted to make sure Dan was ready or he could hurt him.

Finally he removed his fingers, wiped them on the sheets and positioned himself against Dan’s entrance. Before he started to push, he gave Dan a questioning look. Dan nodded enthusiastically and pulled his knees up towards his chest slightly to allow Phil a more comfortable angle. Phil grabbed Dan’s hips and started to very slowly push inside. Dan grabbed the sheets and bit his lip. It didn’t hurt, but it was a new feeling to him.

By the time Phil was fully inside, they were both breathing heavily. Dan loved the feeling of Phil filling him up, and Phil was obviously enjoying himself as well. Dan could feel Phil twitching inside him and he was clearly concentrating on not coming there and then. Finally Phil felt in control enough to start moving.

He started out with slow, short thrusts which gradually became longer and faster. Dan was whimpering and moaning as Phil hit a pleasurable spot inside him with almost every thrust. Dan had let go of the sheets by now and was clawing at Phil’s shoulders and back. Phil was not as much moaning as he was gasping and mouthing various profanities mixed with “Dan- Ah, Dan”. Dan had never heard Phil swear so much, but he liked it.

Phil started to pull Dan up on his lap so Dan wrapped his legs around him and let himself be pulled into a sitting position. They were now face to face and didn’t waste the opportunity to kiss as much as they could between moans and breaths. Phil grabbed Dan’s forgotten erection between them and started stroking it along with his thrusts. Dan threw his head down to Phil’s shoulder and buried his teeth in the pale skin. He wouldn’t last much longer like this.

Phil thought Dan was going to draw blood when he finally climaxed violently and coated both Phil’s hand and their stomachs in warm white liquid. Just the noises Dan was making against his shoulder was enough to push Phil over the edge, despite the pain from the bites. With a last hard thust he came deep inside Dan while holding him close. Dan let go of Phil’s shoulder and threw his head back and gasped at the sensation.

When it was over Phil leaned back and pulled Dan with him so that he was laying on his back with Dan ontop of him. They were both panting and every now and then one of them  shuddered with residual spasms of pleasure. Phil was still inside Dan. He didn’t want to pull out. He didn’t want to lose this feeling, this closeness to Dan. Not yet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
